


Marry Me - Four Times Maggie Remembered and One Time Alex Did

by sanvers223



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Married Life, Soft af, Soft sanvers, married sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvers223/pseuds/sanvers223
Summary: After Alex had spontaneously proposed to her, she had started rambling about all the moments she wanted with Maggie when they were married.  It had taken Maggie placing her hand gently over Alex’s mouth to make her stop. To make Alex stop so that Maggie could accept her proposal.Maggie reflects over how she remembered these moments and went out of her way to make them happen.So. Much. Softness.I really hope you enjoy :)





	Marry Me - Four Times Maggie Remembered and One Time Alex Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaFuilLiom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaFuilLiom/gifts).

> The [prompt](https://imgur.com/bFBLRnk) for this fic popped up on my twitter months and months ago and it just screamed Sanvers. I actually can't remember where or who posted it so I'm really sorry that I can't credit it.
> 
> The song they are dancing to it Marry Me by Train. It played as I was writing that scene and it honestly just fit so perfectly.

After Alex had spontaneously proposed to her, she had started rambling about all the moments she wanted with Maggie when they were married. It had taken Maggie placing her hand gently over Alex’s mouth to make her stop. To make Alex stop so that Maggie could accept her proposal. 

As Maggie sat in the stillness of the early morning in their house, she looked down at her wife with what could only be described as love. Even after a year of marriage, Maggie still couldn’t believe that the woman softly snoring next to her in the bed was hers. She played with the rings on her left hand as she replayed the memories of their first year together. Every single one that Alex had mentioned in her proposal played through Maggie’s head like an old film.

***

_ Marry me. Let’s spend our nights eating cereal on the floor when there is a perfectly fine table behind us. _

‘And we are done!’ Alex announced as she tightened the final bolt on their new dining table. 

‘What do you want to eat? Set the table and I’ll order. We need to make a dent in the takeout list to see what’s good in this neighbourhood. Kara said the potsticker place is good but I feel like she doesn’t even taste them so isn’t the best judge. But then again is that the time I don’t know what’s open, maybe I can get her to fly us in something...why are you looking at me like that?’

Maggie moved from where she had been leaning against the door frame of their new kitchen.

‘Because, Danvers,’ she said as she produced a box of Lucky Charms from behind her back.

‘I have dinner sorted.’ And with that, she plopped herself on the floor, her back propped against one of the sturdy legs of their new family sized dining table. 

‘Or should I say, a midnight snack?’ She took a handful of the sugary cereal out of the box and tipped it into her mouth.

‘Care to join me?’ Maggie shuddered as she patted the ground next to her.

‘Ugh, it’s so sweet it makes your lips pucker...but I love it!’

Maggie looked up from the cereal box to see Alex looking down at her with what could only be described as confusion.

‘Maggie. That’s our can’t sleep cereal. We only eat it when we can’t sleep!’

‘Your point?’

‘Why are you eating it now? You never break out the Lucky Charms first.’

‘Oh I’m pretty sure if you think about it carefully, you’ll know exactly what I’m doing, Danvers. Now come and join me before I eat this entire box and you have to take me to emergency because I’m in a sugar coma.’ Maggie grabbed Alex’s hand and dragged her down to the floor.

‘I think you’ll find it’s pretty comfortable down here.’

Alex eased herself down onto the floor, propping herself against the opposite side of the leg Maggie was leaning against. 

‘Give me that,’ she said, and wrenched the box out of Maggie’s grip. ‘I can’t let you have all the sugar. Sugar highs aren’t fun on your own.’

‘Sure, that’s the reason you’re eating the sugar, because you don’t want me to be lonely over here.’ Maggie jibed. ‘You keep telling yourself that.’

‘I still don’t understand why we are eating cereal on the floor in the middle of the night when there’s a perfectly fine table behind us.’

Alex stopped mid mouthful, realising exactly what was going on.

‘You-’

‘I did, Danvers, I did. Now give me some sugar.’ Maggie turned to the side, cupped Alex’s face and gently licked the sugar off her lips. 

‘Gladly,’ Alex murmured, the Lucky Charms soon abandoned.

_ Marry me. We can go to the movie theatre and sit in the very back row just to make out like kids falling in love for the first time. _

Alex was confused. She loved that Maggie had organised a date night for them. It had been a busy month, and although they were still very much in the honeymoon period of their marriage two months in, getting any time together that didn’t involve sleeping had been problematic recently. She was confused because Maggie had organised for them to go to the movies. To see a movie that she couldn’t say she was overly interested in seeing, and unless she didn’t know her wife very well, she didn’t really think John Wick 3 was something that Maggie would be interested in either. Particularly since she hadn’t seen the first two.

‘Danvers, hey!’ Maggie greeted as she walked across the foyer of the cinema. She leaned up to give Alex a long, drawn out kiss. ‘I’ve _ missed _you,’ she breathed as she took Alex’s hand. ‘Shall we?’

Alex spent a few seconds wishing that kiss had lasted longer and was somewhere slightly more private, before she regained her composure enough to squeeze Maggie’s hand as she led them into the cinema. She wasn’t sure what it was about this woman, but she had her feeling like a kid again. Her wife had always had that ability, even from the beginning.

They took their seats in the cinema. It appeared that Maggie had already organised everything, popcorn and drinks already waiting for them at their seats.

Now Alex was even more confused. Their seats were in the back row. So Maggie had organised for them to come to a movie that neither of them had an interest in, on their only night off, and had them seated in the back row.

‘Mags, you know I need to sit closer to the screen, I don’t have my glasses!’ Alex whispered as they took their seats. ‘There’s no one else in here, can we move forward a couple of rows?’

Before Alex could even process what was happening, Maggie lifted up the arm rest between their seats, turned in her seat and pulled Alex into a heated kiss, her tongue barely swiping Alex’s bottom lip. She pulled back, already breathless. 

‘Bold of you to assume we are here to watch the move, Danvers,’ and she began to kiss Alex’s neck.

‘Maggie, what are you..’ Alex began as Maggie made her way back to Alex’s mouth. ‘What is all this?’

‘If you think about it, I’m sure it will come to you, now can you take your jacket off?’

‘Maggie!’ Alex hissed. ‘We are in public, what if we get caught?’ 

Maggie stopped her ministrations briefly to cup Alex’s face in her hands. ‘Alex. Need I remind you that I am an officer of the law,’

‘Yeah you are,’ Alex smirked. 

Maggie raised a finger to her lips. ‘Don’t start on me Danvers. As I was saying, I am an officer of the law and I would never do anything that was illegal. I’ve also hired out the entire cinema for the next two hours, and slipped young Freddy on the door a 50 to make sure we are not disturbed. So, if you don’t mind, I would like to continue making out with my wife, because it’s been far too long and I’ve missed her.’

Alex didn’t know what to say, looking at the angel of a woman in front of her, glowing in the light from the screen. Overwhelmed, she simply pulled Maggie into her lap and kissed her deeply, with all the love she could muster.

‘God, every time I’m with you I just feel like I’m a kid falling in love for the first time,’ Alex breathed as she pulled Maggie as close as she could, tangling her hands in her hair.

‘Precisely Danvers, precisely. Now makeout with me like one.’

_ Marry me. We’ll paint the rooms of our house and get more paint on us than on the walls. _

It was a long time coming. They had spent so long looking for the perfect house, it had been almost 3 months into their marriage before they found the perfect one. When they did, they soon realised it would require a heap of work. They didn’t mind though, because something about the house just felt right. Which had brought them to this moment. 

‘Really? We are going to paint this whole room ourselves? You can’t even reach the roof Maggie!’

Maggie snorted. ‘I would like to point out, neither can you, and this is where we work as a team.’

‘A team?’

‘Yeah Danvers, a team. You know, you lead one on missions on a daily basis, we are supposed to be one, you play for the other one, you follow a rubbish football one, T - E - A - M?’

Alex rolled her eyes. ‘Well der Fred, obviously I know what a team is. And can I just say, being on the same team as you was the best decision I ever made.’ She kissed Maggie on the forehead.

‘You going soft on me, Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers?’

Alex smiled. ‘I’ve been soft since day one, Mrs. Sawyer Danvers. So, where do we start?’

Maggie turned and brought the cans of paint into the middle of the room.

‘Well, now that we have decided on the colour that we are going to paint the living room, an effort in itself,’ 

Alex rolled her eyes. ‘I just really don’t see the big deal. White is white. White Polar Quarter and Vivid White look exactly the same to me.

‘Danvers, they’re two different shades of white. See the way the sun’s hitting this patch over here?’ She gestured towards the wall under the sky light. ‘This one looks more grey, and that’s definitely not what we are after.’

‘Whatever you say, changing careers to be an interior designer now, are we, _ Sawyer?’ _’ Alex poured the paint into the tray.

‘That’s Captain Sawyer-Danvers to you, and I’ll be changing my wife in a second if she’s not careful.’

Alex stood up, a loaded paintbrush in her hand. ‘Do you want to say that again to my face?’

Maggie turned around from where she had been taping the windows, feet apart and her hands on her hips. She brought herself up to her full height of 5’3”. 

‘That’s Captain Sawyer-Danvers to you, and I’ll be-’

Before she could finish her sentence, Alex had flicked paint at her, completely covering her orange Hello Sunshine shirt in Vivid White.

This was perfect. This was playing out exactly the way she had wanted it to. She had laid the trap and Alex had walked into it without even blinking an eyelid. Oh, it was _ on. _

Maggie, pretending to be shocked, let out an indignant squeal. 

‘You’re going to pay for that, Danvers. This is my favourite shirt.’

‘I do believe it’s my shirt and be careful, you know what happens when you play with fire. Do you really want to lose?’

Maggie chuckled internally to herself. Oh, this was too easy.

‘Oh Alex, I can never lose when I’m with you.’ Distracting Alex by taking off her shirt, a tried and true method, Maggie put the roller through the tray of paint, and, without wiping the excess off, raised it as if to attempt to paint the roof - right above Alex’s head. Maggie couldn’t have planned it better. Alex’s entire head was now Vivid White. Before she could respond, Maggie attempted to duck past Alex and out into the kitchen.

‘Oh, no you don’t! This is not over!’

Maggie squealed as Alex picked her up and put her over her shoulder, spinning her back into the middle of the room. She felt the cold paint brush work it’s way up her back and she knew that it was over. She wasn’t going to win. She squirmed.

‘Put me down! I call a truce!’

‘Give me one good reason why I should believe you?’

‘Because, we currently have more paint on us than the walls?’

Alex stopped, dropping Maggie gently to the ground. Into the tray of paint.

‘You did it again. You remembered.’ 

‘I did. I do. And I will. Forever.’

‘You never cease to amaze me,’ Alex murmured as she approached picked Maggie up, Maggie gladly wrapping her legs around her waist, making no secret of wiping her paint covered feet on Alex’s back.

‘You are one of a kind, Mags, how did I get so lucky?’

‘I could be asking the same question really,’ Maggie replied as she moved her mouth down Alex’s cheek to her lips. They both sank to the floor, the clean up effort on the room taking far longer than the painting ever would.

_ Marry me. We can hold hands and go to parties that we end up ditching to drink wine out of the bottle in the bathtub together. _

It had started off as a small gathering at Lena’s to celebrate.. Maggie didn’t know exactly what she was celebrating. Ten people max, she had said. Maggie and Alex were okay with that. After everything they had been through since their wedding 4 months earlier, they liked spending time with just their small group of friends and weren’t big on large groups of people, unlike Alex’s social butterfly of a sister. Ten people had quickly grown into around forty people and Alex complaining at Lena’s front door.

‘Remind me why we agreed to come?’

‘Three reasons really,’ Maggie held up three fingers. 

‘I could think of a better use for those three fingers than counting the reasons why I’m at Lena’s house with one hundred of her nearest and dearest.’

Maggie smirked. ‘Easy Danvers. Play your cards right, and these fingers can be used however you please. I’ll even play the piano for you, should you desire.’ 

Alex brightened. ‘You promise?’

Maggie flashed her dimples. ‘Cross my heart.’

Alex kissed Maggie behind the ear as she reached to open the door ‘I love it when you play my piano.’

Maggie sputtered. ‘Don’t you want the three reasons?’

‘No need, I’ve got all I need right here,’ Alex grinned as she grabbed Maggie’s hand and pulled her inside, closing the door behind them.

Three hours and several glasses of wine later, Maggie and Alex were bored and drunk. None of the people that they actually knew had turned up, and if they had, they had stayed for half an hour before giving their excuses and leaving.

‘Maggie,’ a drunk Alex whined. ‘I’m bored. Can your fingers play my piano yet?’

‘Not yet, Danvers, not yet. Patience is a virtue.’

‘How long do we have to stay for? Can’t we ditch this party? I don’t know anyone except you and Kara and she’s busy flitting around talking to everyone. Can’t we go?’

Maggie had an idea.

‘Meet me by the bathroom in five minutes,’ she whispered, before disappearing into the crowd.

Five minutes later, Maggie appeared by the bathroom door, one hand hidden behind her back. 

‘Do you trust me?’ she opened the bathroom door and held out her hand.

‘Ride or die,’ Alex replied, following her in.

Once the door was closed behind them, Maggie kicked off her shoes and proceeded to sit in the bathtub. She produced a bottle of Lena’s most expensive wine from behind her back, settling into one end of the luxurious tub.

‘Care to join me?’

Alex scrambled to kick off her boots, sliding in opposite Maggie, tangling their legs together. 

Maggie took a swig from the bottle and passed it to Alex.

‘Ooof that’s some good shit.’

Alex took a sip and echoed her sentiments, before passing the bottle back and staring at Maggie incredulously.

‘You’re incredible, you know that, right?’

‘I mean, I have a fair idea because you like to stroke my ego, amongst other things, quite regularly Danvers, but what in particular have I done tonight?’ Maggie smirked and tipped her head back to take another sip.

‘You know what, you planned this entire thing! You knew I didn’t want to go, and I know you didn’t either, but you just wanted to be able to tick another thing off my proposal list!’

Maggie laughed. She hadn’t actually planned this one, it had just fallen into her lap, but she wasn’t going to let Alex know that.

‘Oh you flatter me, but it’s no big deal,’ she went to take another sip but she felt a hand on her wrist lowering the bottle.

Alex gently lowered her head to look deep into her eyes. Even after all this time, the intensity of Alex’s gaze still sent a thrill through her body.

‘I mean it Mags, you’re incredible and I wake up so grateful every day that you’re mine.’

‘Ditto Danvers. Ditto.’

_ Marry me. Slow dance with me in our bedroom with an unmade bed and candles on the nightstand. _

This was the memory that Maggie treasured the most. Don’t get her wrong, she had loved planning the first four moments that Alex had mentioned. Seeing the pure joy and love on her face when she realised that Maggie had not only listened to all those plans Alex had made for them, but remembered them and made sure they happened two years later was absolutely priceless.

But this? Alex orchestrating the last one herself? That took Maggie completely by surprise. A constant surprise was life everyday with this incredible woman and she wouldn’t change it for anything. 

It was a Thursday night and Maggie was wrecked. There had been a huge alien drug bust and she had worked two double shifts back to back. Her bloodstream was entirely made up of caffeine and all she wanted was to get home to her wife and fall into a sleep that would last a week. She hadn’t seen Alex properly for what felt like a lifetime, even though it had only been that morning that she had dropped into the station with a proper coffee and a kiss on the head for Maggie. She didn’t deserve this woman, truly.

So as she unlocked the front door of their dark house, she was somewhat disappointed that she Alex wasn’t around to greet her.

_ I’ll get the bath running, hot and steamy just the way you like it, and I’ll be waiting at the front door with wine. ;) _

That’s the message she had received not even half an hour ago when she had text to say she was on her way home. So where was she? Growing frustrated, Maggie stomped her way up the stairs, so Alex would know, if she was home, that Maggie was _ not _happy about the situation.

‘I asked for one thing Danvers, one thing, and that was for you to be around when I got home. I’m tiiiiiiired and I swear to God if you’ve gone out to play with Supergirl I’m going to be so-’ she stopped short and she opened the door to their bedroom. For there, waiting for her by candlelight, in front of their unmade bed, holding a generous glass of wine, was her wife.

‘Welcome home?’ she said with a shrug, holding out the wine glass.

‘I-’ Maggie started to tear up.

‘Mags, what is it?’ Alex put the glass down on the nightstand and took Maggie into her arms.

‘Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry! Did you want me to get you some food or something? I’ll go put the bath on I just thought-’

‘Alex. Stop. it’s perfect. You’re perfect.’ she buried her face in Alex’s chest. ‘I’m sorry for being such a bitch, I came home in such a mood, I’m just so tired and I’ve really missed you and I just wanted a hug and then I thought you weren’t here and of course if would have been okay if you weren’t here because you’re your own person but I just-’

It was Alex’s turn to interrupt. 

‘Shhhh babe, shhh. It’s okay. I got you. You’re just really tired aren’t you?’ she stroked the back of Maggie’s head as she attempted to burrow even further into Alex’s chest.

‘Stupid aliens, stupid drugs’ Maggie muttered incoherently. ‘You smell good though.’ She smiled as she leaned back into Alex’s arms to look at her.

‘I love you,’ she whispered.

‘I love you too,’ Alex murmured into Maggie’s hair as she placed a kiss on the top of her head. 

‘I don’t suppose you have enough energy for a slow dance with me? You don’t have to do anything. Just hang onto my neck and I’ll do all the work.’

Maggie laughed. ‘Nothing would make me happier, Danvers.’ It was then that she noticed the bed and took note of the candles.

‘Alex, is this?’

Alex beamed back at her. ‘It sure is,’ she ran a hand nervously through her hair. ‘Is this okay? I mean I know you’re tired and these moments were kind of your thing but I thought it would be nice for me to do the last one. A full circle kinda moment you know?’

‘Alex?’ Maggie whispered.

‘Yeah?’

‘You’re rambling again. You’re perfect. It’s perfect. Now shut up and kiss me.’

Alex obliged and she moved them around the room to the soft sounds of a song they often played in moments like this.

Maggie pulled back from the embrace.

‘Danvers, did you unmake the bed so that you could do this?’

Alex blushed.

‘I did mean it when I said I wanted us to slow dance in our bedroom with an unmade bed and candles on the nightstand.’

‘Nailed it,’ Maggie murmured with a happy sigh as she burrowed herself into Alex’s neck, her feet slightly off the floor.

***

Maggie smiled to herself as the film in her head came to an end. She put her coffee on the nightstand and slipped back under the covers next to her wife. She wrapped herself around Alex and placed a kiss on her nose.

‘Good morning sunshine.’

She loved all the memories they had created and she couldn’t wait to make more. Starting right now.


End file.
